To Bed a Beauty
by Germantownmaiden
Summary: Atem Motou is a lone Duke looking for a wife. But he already has someone on his mind, sadly, Seto Kaiba, another Duke, has asked for her hand in marriage. Will she say yes, or will she turn Seto down, and marry Atem?


Hi there! This is the Lemon story I was talking about. This would also go on the MA side too. So if you can't stand Lemons then don't read it. I hope you like!

WARNING!: This entire chapter contains a Lemon!

Disclaimer!: I own NOTHING!

* * *

To Bed a Beauty

Atem sighed as he lay down in his bed. Being a Duke with no wife was the worst thing ever. All of London knew that he needed a bride and that only caused the ladies that were well off to flock towards him. Most of the young women he had met were fine, but he didn't like them the way he liked _her_.

Anzu was smart, kind, and not to mention she had the body of a goddess. Her smile was still in his mind, never leaving, always staying. He groaned and buried his face in one of his many pillows. He had to get her out of his head; it simply wasn't going to help him find a wife when all he could think about was her. Besides, she was going to have to marry _Seto_.

He sneered at the name; he had watched the whole damn thing. Seto had practically forced her into an awkward situation, and even worse, probably just to rub it in Atem's face, Seto had proposed in front of him. Atem clenched his teeth, got up and made a good sized hole in his wall.

Before that situation Atem found Seto to be an okay guy, but after what he had done, Atem probably would never forgive that stubborn, damnable man.

There was a knock at his door and Foslett came in holding something.

"Can I help you?" Atem asked, trying to keep the anger out of his voice, he was mad but he didn't want Foslett to receive it.

"A message came for you in the morning sir; I didn't want to disturbed you at the time so I held it."

"Thank you Foslett," he said taking the letter from his hand. "You may leave now."

Foslett bowed and left the room. Atem turned his attention to the letter and opened it, only to freeze in place as he read it.

_Dear Duke, I would be pleased if you would meet me this evening at eight o'clock at Fanny's special private residence, Number Eleven Crawford Place. I have a proposition to put to you._

_Your friend, Anzu_

Warring emotions of hope and dread battled inside him. What the devil did she mean by inviting him to meet her at Fanny's private house? He looked up, "Foslett!" he called to his butler. He came in looking a little rushed.

"Yes my Lord?"

"You may send a reply confirming my acceptance."

"Yes my Lord." He said and walked out of the room in a slight rush. Atem turned and sat down on his bed. What was Anzu up to?

* * *

Atem discovered that Crawford Place was only a short ride from his mansion. When the coach pulled up Atem was surprised about how large it was. He knew that Fanny's private homes were nice but he hadn't known that some of them were this big.

His surprise only grew greater when he walked up to the door to be greeted by a masked woman in a shimmering gold domino.

His heart, which was already thudding with tension, started pounding wildly when he met the glimmering sapphire blue eyes behind the glittering mask. The seductive, mysterious beauty was none other than Anzu.

Her chocolate brown hair was down and it slipped a little bit passed her shoulders.

"Your grace," she murmured in a low, husky voice as she stepped aside to let him enter. "I am delighted you could come. Welcome."

Without waiting for his reply, Anzu shut the door behind him, then turned and glided toward the nearby staircase. When Atem stood rooted to the floor, staring after her, she glanced over her shoulder at him and crooked her forefinger, beckoning. He hesitated a moment before gathering his wits and followed her up the stairs.

He found his tongue as they reached the top landing. "I suppose this is Fanny's secret love nest," he remarked, trying to discipline his apprehension. "Does she entertain her more exclusive clients here?"

"No, never," Anzu said unexpectedly. "This is her personal hideaway where she can enjoy a few moments of privacy. She loaned this house to me for the evening."

Impatiently wishing Anzu would tell him the purpose of her invitation, Atem accompanied her down a dimly lit corridor. "I admit I was surprised to receive your message," he prodded. "You said you had a proposition to put on me."

"Indeed, I do." Anzu sent him as enigmatic glance. "I want to be your mistress for the night."

His eyebrows rose, but before he could reply, she led him into a large bedchamber that glowed softly in the light of myriad candles. Taking in the romantic ambience, Atem nearly found himself again. "I can't say I understand, sweeting," he finally said.

"I want to pretend that I am your mistress and that you are my patron."

Her response made his breath catch and his heart thud. He had no time to ask any of the urgent questions running through his mind, however, for Anzu took off her concealing mask, and then unfastened her domino.

Atem's mouth went dry. She was completely naked; the candles shinned off her skin making it glow. Atem leaned up against the wall, his breath coming in short gasps.

"What do you think you're doing Anzu?" he asked warily as she moved towards him.

Her eyes were sapphire pools of temptation as she gazed up at him. "Making love to you, what else?"

"Hold just a moment . . ."

Her lips were full and wet, pursed provocatively. "You don't want to make love to me, darling?"

"You know damned well I do. But if you intend to wed that bastard Seto . . . Don't torture me like this Anzu, playing these wanton games."

"Oh, but I don't intend to wed Seto," she remarked to his scalding relief. "I turned down his offer."

Atem expelled a long, harsh breath, yet her declaration still couldn't calm his anxiety. "Why did you refuse Seto?"

"Because I don't _love_ him."

He hesitated a moment longer, almost afraid to ask the infinitely more crucial question. Finally he ventured to say even more hoarsely, "And do you think you could ever love me?"

She smiled as if she had a secret, Atem hardly breathed. Then she laughed softly. "All in good time darling. I must keep _some_ secrets, mustn't I?"

Atem wanted to curse, to argue, to plead, yet he didn't think it would help his cause. Not when Anzu was so intent on her own inexplicable purpose.

Reaching up to untie his cravat, she slid the fine cambric from around his neck and tossed it to the floor. "You are wearing too many clothes. Let me take them off."

"I can manage." Not trusting his fortitude if Anzu touched him, Atem forestalled her assistance by stripping off his coat, waistcoat, and shirt himself. But when he reached for the buttons on his evening breeches, she smiled. "Please . . . allow me."

Provocatively, Anzu trailed a finger down his bare chest and over his flat abdomen to the front of his breeches. Atem sucked in a sharp breath as the teasing pressure of her fingers made his throbbing erection ache even harder. Yet he forced himself to stand still for her pleasurable torment.

To his growing frustration, she slowly unfastened the buttons, holding his gaze until she finally freed the thick length of his arousal. When she glanced, irrepressible heat shot through Atem, not only because a beautiful woman was gazing at him, but because the woman was his lovely Anzu.

The heat assaulting him turned even hotter when she deliberately closed her hand around his swollen shaft.

Groaning, Atem grasped her wrist. "Anzu . . . what the devil are you up to, tormenting me this way?"

Her lashes lifted flirtatiously, yet her eyes were glimmering with tenderness and something resembling uncertainty. "Can't you tell?"

It was tender vulnerability that gave him hope. Whatever game she was playing, she wasn't intent on revenge.

"I mean to seduce you Atem," she murmured, increasing the already erratic pounding of his heart.

"So you mean to play the temptress?" he asked hoarsely.

"Isn't that what a good mistress is supposed to do?"

"I won't argue with that-"

"Excellent, then don't argue, darling."

"-but you needn't pretend to be a Cyprian," Atem finished.

She flashed him a slow, enchanting smile. He forgot everything but the tantalizing promise in her smile . . . until she raised her face to kiss him lightly on the lips.

He reached for her then, desperate to pull her into his arms, but she danced away. "No Atem, I want to be the one to make love to you. When you have removed the rest of your clothing, come to bed. I will be waiting."

Atem gritted his teeth and stripped off his shoes and breeches in record time.

She was waiting for him as promised, stretched out naked on the satin sheets. She looked wildly desirable, her short beautiful chocolate hair spread out over her pillows and going a little bit past her shoulders, her bare breast enticing, her creamy thighs slightly parted in invitation.

Pure temptation, Atem thought, swallowing hard.

The smile lingered on her lips as she patted the mattress beside her. "Lie here with me, won't you?"

Nothing on earth could have kept him from accepting her invitation. When he obeyed, lying on his back, Anzu placed her hands on his chest and rose up on her knees. "Be still, please."

With effort, Atem lay there unmoving as she bent over him, feeling the warm press of her lips in the hollow of his throat, on his breastbone, over his rib cage, then lower. Sharp sensation shot through him as her hands began stroking in tandem with her soft lips, eliciting shivers of desire deep inside him.

His stomach muscles contracted when she trailed light, tantalizing kisses over his skin. And he found it difficult to breathe when her fingertips traced a sensual pattern down to his manhood and everything else bellow. Every muscle in his body clenched-and that was before she bent down to his loins, where his aching arousal was thick and straining.

"Anzu . . ."

"Hush, Atem. I want to give you pleasure."

Her hands shaped the rampant length of him, making him throb, before she set her lips to the head of his shaft.

At the searing jolt, Atem inhaled against his raging need while his erection surged even higher. She was sucking him now, her tongue gently licking, swirling, and making him ravenous for her. Groaning, he sank his fingers into Anzu's chocolate hair and surrendered to the gentle sorcery that enthralled him.

In only moments, he was half out of his mind with pleasure, his heart pounding so hard he thought it might come out of his chest, his hips straining against the alluring magic of her hot mouth.

Finally unable to bear her inflaming torment any longer, Atem reached down between her thighs, cupping her slick center, intent on making her as mad with arousal as he was.

"No, be still," she murmured between moist tantalizing kisses.

"Anzu . . . I can't wait much longer."

Lifting her head finally, she gazed up at him with blazing-hot eyes, while her tender smile returned. "I cannot wait either."

To his relief, she shifted one knee over his outspread legs. Letting her damp cleft slide up his thigh, she lay fully on top of him, her silken body covering him, her hot, feminine core brushing against him.

Then slowly, she stretched up to kiss him, sliding her tongue slowly into his mouth in a heart-stirring claiming.

Atem kissed her back fervently, drinking of her warmth, cherishing her taste, her touch. When she pressed herself harder into him, the sinuous movements of her body inflamed his blood and the intensity of his longing.

He was nearly wild for her by the time she finally broke off the kiss and sat up to straddle him. Holding his fevered gaze, Anzu braced her palms against his chest and lowered herself on to his pulsing shaft.

She gasped and squeezed her eyes shut in pain. She stayed still for a while before she finally moved all the way down. The pain was gone only to be replaced by a wave of pleasure.

Feeling desperate when she moved, Atem raised his hips and plunged deeper into her waiting sweetness, deep inside her sleek, wet passage, seeking the fire and solace of her. He groaned as joy and pleasure created a riotous explosion of sensation in him.

It only made him hotter when Anzu uttered a breathy whimper as he filled her. And the flush of heat and desire on her exquisite face told him she was feeling the same ardor for him.

Embracing him with her thighs then, she rocked her hips in a more urgent rhythm, demanding more from him. Atem whispered her name on a harsh breath. He was trembling now, shaking with his need for her, holding on with the last vestiges of willpower. Rasping her name again, he arched his back and thrust upward, his penetration increasing until he was buried as deep as her soul.

His desperation kindled a fierce flame in her. Anzu began to move on his wildly, riding him, using her hips to stroke his frenzied passion. She was flame-hot in her desires.

When Atem grasped her butt and pulled down hard, impaling her to the hilt, she finally gave in to her need, meeting him thrust for thrust, her moans increasing with the ragged sound of his, their mating raw and primal.

His body surged upward with his powerful climax just as her breathy scream exploded in the hushed room. She fell forward, sinking her teeth into his shoulder as the convulsive waves of passion crashed over them both. The sweet pain of her pain of her lover's bite only added Atem's joyful pleasure.

It was indeed joyful; making love to the woman he loved. His feelings for Anzu made his passion more intense, more intense, and more incredible.

As the feverish urgency ebbed, they lay there exhausted and panting, her cheek resting on the sweat-dampened skin of his shoulder. It wasn't long, though, before Atem's blissful contentment faded and his tension returned.

When the rise and fall of her breathing finally gentled, he repeated his earlier question in a low voice. "What is this all about, Anzu? Why are you so set on pretending to be my mistress?"

Her eyelids fluttered open, and she shifted her head to look up at him solemnly, with that same vulnerable, uncertain expression as before. "Because gentlemen love their mistresses, Atem, and I want you to love me."

Just like that, his heart began pounding violently again. His voice was uneven when he managed to rasp, "God, Anzu, I _do _love you. More than I ever thought possible."

Her sapphire blue eyes riveted on him. Her face was rapt, tense, her eyes wide with uncertainty. "You do?"

"Yes, I've loved you for weeks now."

Shakily, she pressed herself up on one elbow. "You have not."

"I have," Atem insisted. "I just couldn't admit it to myself."

When her mouth parted in awe, he reached up to run his thumb over her lower lip. "Do you remember what you told me about heart love? I know now that is what I feel for you, sweet Anzu. My passion for you is far more than physical. I want you, yes. My body trembles when I touch you and aches when I can't. But my heart aches more. I miss you when aren't with me. I long for your smile. And I cannot bear the thought of losing you."

When she still continued to stare at him in stunned silence, Atem lowered his voice even further. "These past few days have been utter hell for me. Yet being without you made me realize just how much you mean to me. How much I need you. I need you to fill the emptiness inside me, Anzu. To banish the loneliness. It's a need that comes from here . . ." He took her hand, placing her palm over his heart. "Deep inside me."

"You _do_ love me," she said wonderingly, searching his face.

"Yes, I do. And I want to marry you." A ghost of a smile touched his mouth. "Until recently, the thought of spending a lifetime shackled in matrimony to one woman seemed like a prison sentence. But now the thought of not spending the rest of my days with you is terrifying." His thumb stroked her cheek. "I hope to God you will have me as your husband. I'll grovel if necessary. I will do anything to have you back. I know I have to earn your love, but I want the chance, Anzu. Please, give me that chance."

Her gaze softened and warmed. "You don't have to earn my love, Atem. It is already yours."

Atem squeezed his eyes shut in relief and gratitude; the emotion that rolled through him was so powerful, so deep, he felt weak with it.

"You truly love me?" he asked in that same awed tone.

"Yes, Atem. I tried so hard to resist loving you-because I thought my love would be one-sided. I feared you would never be able to give me your heart." she whispered. Atem chuckled softly.

"No need to fear about that anymore." He said and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her close to him. Anzu looked up and drank in his expression . . . his crimson, passion-hazed glance, the blazing possession in his eyes. She saw love there. Hot, possessive, protective, arousing.

"Anzu, will you please, _please_ do me the incalculable honor of becoming my wife?"

Anzu's eyes widened but a warm smile spread across her face. "Yes, I will gladly become your wife!" she cried softly, snuggling her face into his chest.

Atem wrapped his arms around her and heaved a sigh. "Thank God . . ." he groaned and kissed her forehead tenderly.

"I love you Atem." Anzu whispered.

He smiled and looked into her eyes. "I love you too Anzu."

* * *

What do you think? I think I did pretty good.

Anyways I hope you liked it, and thank you futrue reviewers!


End file.
